Every Time
by Cammiegallaghergirl
Summary: Cammie has come back to school from her junior winter break just to find out that the Blackthorne Boys are coming back to the school as well. 6 girls and 6 boys will be sent out in search of a kidnapped boy who is very close to Macey. Very Zammie.
1. Chapter 1: The Boys are Back

Every Time

Chapter 1: The Boys are Back

It was the semester right after my junior year, winter break. Macey, Liz, and I had gone to London for the last week of break to stay with Bex. We had so much fun just relaxing and acting like normal teens on winter break. We especially enjoyed not having to worry about the circle of caven.

As we walked back in to Gallagher, we could feel in our guts that something major was going to happen. We brushed that past us as we unpacked, talked, and got ready to dine on five star food.

When it came time for my mom to welcome us back, she started out by saying how much she missed seeing our faces like she does everytime that she makes that speech.

Then she announced that the Blackthorne Boys would be coming back to our great school...

* * *

**A/N:Sorry that it is so short. I am a very clifty writer. You will find that out. Hope you like it, please review. Also a bad speller. Sry!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Mission Plan

Every Time

Chapter 2: The Mission Plan

_Then my mom anocced that the Blackthorne boys would be coming back to out great school_......

The boys strutted in like they did two semesters ago. As Zach passed me he gave me that "I-know-something-that-you-don't-know" famous smirk of his.

After we had finished dinner Mrs. Buckingham **(A/N Sorry if I spelled her name wrong or anything else.) **came and started wispering something into Grant's, Jonas's, Zach's, and three other Blackthorne boys, Sean's, Derek's, and Drew's ears. Then the oddest thing happend. She turned around and sat down and our **VERY **hot Cove ops teacher Mr. Solomon came up and wispered the samething that Mrs. Buckingham said to the boys, into Bex, Liz, Macey, Anna, Tina, and my ear. He said," When I sit down go to your mother's office. When he sat down six Gallagher girls and six Blackthorne boys stood up and walked out of the Grand hall.

Zach cought up with me and said in his very cocky voice," did you miss me Gallagher girl?"

"Ohhh Zach I have told you before, that cocky voice of yours is sooo unattractive!"

"Just say it you missed me."

" In your dreams Zach", even though in my head I was thinking yes Zach yes!

" Or are they in your dreams?"

" Shut up Zach!" I screamed. Once again I was saying in my head, yes I dream about you. You kissed me and then left!

As we got to my mother's office Mr. Solomon, Mrs. Buckingham, and my mom were already there. We became vey confused about how they had got there before us. Note to self, look for another secret passage way.

"You guys have been chosen to go to France and try and find Preston Winters. It seems that he has been kidnaped while on a family vacation." Calmly said Mrs. Morgan. Macey's eyes all of a sudden got huge and she turned pail white. No wonder she would, they spent a whole semester together while on the campain trail, and became a little more than freinds.

**Macey's POV **

We all steped into Mrs. Morgan's office and I was talking to Drew, he said his parents were sad that my father and Mr. Winters did not win the election. Yes he was trying to make small talk with me. When we went in Mr. Solomon, Mrs. Buckingham, and Cammie's mom were already there. I could tell that Cammie was mad for two reasons, one Zach was using his very unitractive and cocky voice, and she missed a secret passager way. Mrs. Morgan was talking for a while the I heard the words, Preston Winters MISSING! I could tell that my face had turned pail white and my eyes about popped out of my head. I could feel my stomach churning, I felt like I was going to be sick. Cammie looked back at me to see if I was ok. I just gave a head nodd.

**Joe's POV **

I could tell that Macey was scared. But then I heard a strong but sweet voice come out of no where!

**Cammie's POV**

Out of no where my drop dead gorguse Aunt Abby's voice appered and said, "We think the COC have captured him to get to us to get to Macey then they know Cammie and Zach will come after her." " Thank you captain ovious sister! I had cleverly avodide that part till you came!" hissed my mother. Then Buckingham disided to take charge and start handing out files to every one. " Here are the files of who you will be. Study them and use them at all times. Do not trust anyone except your class mates. Each of you have been paired up with a partner. All of you will be out on the field everyday looking for Preston. Except for Liz and Jonas. You two happen to be the most brightest in the group. So there will be a seprate hotel room, where there will be computers to video chat with Mrs. Morgan. Also a seprate one that has a birds eye veiw that you will be able to see everyone and alert them if you see any suspisious movment." Then my mom took over and told us that my Aunt and Mr. Solomon will be joining us the next day.

She dismist all of us but then called for me and Zach to stay behinde. She need to talk to us about something important.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who read the first chapter. Sorry that it was so short, but I needed to have a lot of suspence for the next chapter. Hope you like this one. Sorry that this one was so long I needed to make up for the last chapter. Hope you like it! **


	3. Chapter 3: Info & files

Every Time

Chapter 3: Info and files

_Cammie, Zach I need to talk to you. _

**Bex's POV **

I watch Cammie and Zach as I left. Then out of no where Grant took my had, pulled me into a corner and kissed me! ME! "What in the bloody hell was that for I asked almost fainting." "What a guy cant kiss the most beautiful girl in the world." We just stood there for a just looking at each other for 3mins and 5 secs. Then we joined the rest of the group. I could tell that quiet Anna and quiet Sean were getting to know each other. Tina **(A\N: Sorry I said in the second chapter that the name was Eva. I meant Tina! Ops. I fixed it though.) **and her big mouth were chatting a way to Derek. He had a very annoyed look on his face, but he was staring into her eyes. I didn't even want to know what Liz and Jonas were doing. Macey and Drew were getting close, but I could tell in her eyes that she missed Preston and was freaking out inside.

We parted out ways to go pack and researchout hotel. We were going to be stayinga at the La Hilton!

Bloody

Hell!

They really do have one in every county in the world. Macey was the first to break the silence and some how was able to choke out," I hope Preston is ok." Then a single tear dropped. Then Macey did the most Maceyist thing in the world. She went right into the bathroom and had to redo all her make up, because of one single tear. " I wonder what Mrs. Morgan wanted?" Anna said as she walked in to our suite. " I think it had to do something with the COC." I said in my thick British accent.

**Grant's POV **

Wow, I had finally done it. I had kissed Bex. After we departed and to our separate suites, I started day dreaming about her. I know it doesn't sound very manly, but if Mr. hot shot Goode can do it then I can too! Then suddenly I got punched in the arm from Jonas." What in the hell has gotten into you? Every sence you have found out that we were coming back here you have had that deer-in-a-head-lights look! You are always the first one packed. I am the one who procrastinates and I had mine packed before you!" Rambled out Jonas. " Well I am sorry! By the way, may I ask where Liz and you ran off to?"" None of your bissness!"

We went on like that for other minute. We would of been fighting like that longer if Sean, Derek,and Drew wouldn't of walked in. " You guys know the girls really well. Can you tell us who is available or not." Said Sean.

"Ok lets get something strait here, Bex is mine and any one who trys to flirt with her will......" I started, but Jonas cut me off and finished for me," well you get the picture with Bex, and Liz is off limits too!" " What about the hot dirty blond with the Sapphire blue eyes?" Asked Derek almost drooling at the thought of Cammie. " She is Zach's Gallagher girl and you try and flirt with her, he will beat the live shit out of you! He will so so much more damage than I can." I said in a threatening voice. Then Drew said that he called dibs of Macey! " Um dude, she almost fainted when she heard Preston was missing so um I would stay away so you don't get hurt when we find him." Jonas added.

**Cammie's POV **

After everyone had left, my mom told me and Zach to sit down. She asked," Do you know why we asked you to stay behind? Well the COC want you two the most. Well the reason that they want you the most is because of who your parents were Zach and Cammie because of who your father was. Both of you know very well that they never came home." Then she turned around for a second so we wouldn't she her cry. " They are not just after you two they want Bex, Liz, Macey, Jonas, and Grant too. All of you are the next generation of great spy's." My mouth dropped open! I had known that we were good it is just that I didn't know we were that good. Zach had to push my mouth closed. He was just leaning back smirking. Probably he had suspected this was coming. I should have too! Crap!

My mom ezplaind some more things to us and then dismissed us. When we hugged she brushed passed something to me. On eveo paper she said,_ Cammie, stay with Zach at all times and be careful. Love, Mom. _I told Zach what it said and he started smirking again!

"Oh

My

Gosh!

Do you have to do that all the time?"

"What does it bug you?"

"No not at all Zach..." I finished with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. Then he lead me into a passage way and said," Cammie, I am sorry I didn't talk to you for a year. It's just that, well, I love you. I will protect you with all my life in France!" Then he kissed me for about 2 mins and 3 secs before Mr. Solomon came look to see why we had turned a different way and said in a very pissed voice while pulling us apart, " Keep your hands and lips to yourself Mr. Goode!"

When I got back to the suite, Macey grabbed me a through me on to my bed and gave me that spill- now-or-I-sick-Bex-on-you look. I just said I would tell them later. We read our files. We were high school students from Mattoon Illinois. Our code names were:

Bex: Leigh Murphy, favorite sport: figure skating, Likes: animals, sugar, and hang out with friends, is very loud.

Liz: Jordan Lue, favorite sport: soccer, likes: cats, t.v., lolly pops, and is loud

Macey: Kyndra Swanson, favorite sport: softball, likes: the wii, likes hanging out with friends and chocolate is a quiet person

Tina: Emily Shell, favorite sport: soccer, likes: sea shells, mac and cheese, hanging out with friends, gets hurt alot so is a quiet person

Anna: Aspen Hill, favorite sport: figure skating, likes: turtles, magazines, likes hanging out with friends and is very loud

Cammie: MacKenzie Roberts, favorite sport: softball, likes: warm summer days, horses, likes hanging out with friends, is sometimes loud.

We never did find out what the guy's names were because we were to busy getting packed for about two months.

Then the code black siren went off!

* * *

**A\N: I hope you guys like it sorry that it took me so long to type it up and all but ya! If you guys want to talk to me more you could go on to .com and ya chat with me. I dont have any pics up yet so I will soon though! Hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4:Code Black!

**A/N: Sorry you guys that it took me so long to get this chapter up but with homework, softball, and starting I do,I just havent have a lot of time! So ya hope you like it! **

* * *

Every Time

Chapter 4: Code Black

_Then the Code Black alarm went off! _

_"_Attention all Gallagher and Blackthorne students please report to your sutes and lovk the doors with the security wall lock!" Screamed my mother's voice through the halls. We all looked at each other and motioned for Tina and Anna to go back to their suites.

Zach came running into the room and said in a scared voice,( wait, Zach scared this is a once in a life time thing! WOW!) " Solomon wants up now!" We took hand in hand, and Bex and Grant took hands, and Jonas awkwardly ran next to Liz. When we reached Solomon, he took us into my mother's conjoining King suite. He then lead us into her closet!

" Why in the hell are we in Mrs. Morgan's closet? I feel extremly uncomfy!" Grant said.

"Way to use a big vocabulary!" Jonas stated trying to sound sarcastic, but sounding more cocky than anything!

" Ok so why are we in my mother's closet again?"

"Well Cammie there is a passage way that only your mother and the rest for the teachers know about." Solomon said while looking for something. He finnally found what he was looking for. A small button and pressed it. Then the floor started to move and gave out. We all screamed even the boys! Well not Solomon and I think I caught Zach smirking again!

Oh

My

Gosh!

We landed on mats! Mats wow that's new. Probably for Buckingham when ever or if ever she comes down here. We landed in sublevel 1! " Why in the bloody hell are we back down here again? I feels nice to be back!"

" Well Ms. Baxter, we use this as an escape route to the sublevels. We will be going down to sublevel 15."

"Wait what?! I thought there were only 10 sublevels!" Liz and Jonas said in unisune.

We all stared at them in amazement that they didn't know something about the mansion! Especially Liz! She had devoted her whole first semester free time researching and learning about the mansion.

**Zach's POV **

We all stepped into the elevator still not over that Jo and Liz actually didn't know something about the school! As the door shut I could here some what of fighting that was going on upstairs in the halls. Mr. Solomon pricked his finger and pressed the number 15 button.

"What are the imbatween used for Cam?"

" Mace I really don't know. I was just as surprised as you to find out that there were more sublevel floors! I probably should KNOW! But I don't!" Cammie told us.

" They are used as the teacher's suites." Solomon said as the elevator doors opened. We went down two flights of stairs, a long hallway, and took one left. The whole time I had Cammie in front of me so I could make sure that some nut case came up behind her. The way she walked, the way her hips moved, how she keeped her head held high, and how her hips moved! We stopped at a door and just went in. No trap doors to go through or buttons to press or anything! WOW! The room as a small suite. More like a dorm, with a bathroom added on. I had one large desk in the middle, hot plates, mini fridge, microwave, chair, and one king sized bed.


	5. Chapter 5:Crying & fighting

**A/N: Hey sorry it has taken me so long to posed this but like I do have a life and I have sports and school and more school. I wanted to get it possed when we had a snow day last week but that didn't really work out. So enjoy and love it!**

**

* * *

**

Every Time

**Chapter 5: Crying & Fighting **

_It had one large desk, chair, and king sized bed._

**Buckingham's POV **

"Girls, and boys get into your room this instant!" I screamed. I had to run as fast as my old legs could carry me and set the laser beams across the 7th grader's doors. They would know how to activate their laser beams for three weeks. I think we should teach it to the first day of classes, but it is still the welcome back night! So never mind that. When I came to the last door I had just barley got it activated when some man in an all black suit and ski mask started trying to knock me out. I emptily reacted and flipped him with ease. WOW! that felt good to flip a person again. It has been at lease 15 years scenes I have been able too. Maddie Margret appeared out of the door and just about walked strait into the beams. I told her to go back into her room and lock her windows and sit quietly and don't talk or do anything loud.

**Madame Dabney's POV**

Oh no, I am not a spy! Well I am trained, but I took the R&D track my second semester of my sophomore year. I am know so much more in educate than anything! I whispered to my self. I ran into my office and pushed the button that lead to a stair way down to the teacher rooms. Thankfully it closes behind me so who ever was invading would not find me. As I descended down the cement stair case I passed by the safe room and heard crying. Then it clicked, the COC! That must be who is in the mansion! So that must be Cameron, Rebbecca, Elizabeth, Macey, Zachery, Grant, and Jonas. I still can't believe that they are the next generation of great spys! But then again when I was a Junior and the kid's mothers (well except for Grant's, Liz's, Macey's, and Jonas's) when they were in 7th grade. Man did Bex's and Cammie's mom make a fool of Mr. Point! So funny. There room was across from mine and I could always hear Rachel, Shirley(Bex's Mom), Callie(Zach's Mom), and Abby always snicking out and going to get an extra midnight snack. Yes I may of been on the R&D Track, but I was still a spy. Then there was the dads. I never got to meet them while I was at school but when I came back to fill in for the Culture and Assessment teacher I was very lucky to meet the fathers of these wonderful children. Well again except for the four that I said before. I could tell that their girl friends, would be their wife's one day and they would have the next generation of amazing spys. I was right. Like always!

**Cammie's POV **

"Wow this room is wow." We all said alittle dumb founded. I was still mad that I didn't know about this area! Oh well. I hope Mom is ok.

"I sorry kids but I have to go up and protect the school. You may heard teachers come down sometimes, but don't worry they all know it is here and they all know you are in here. What ever you do never leave this room or do anything to make loud noise! That means no T.V. Grant!" Solomon said has he left the room to go save my mom.

"Ugh is there a bathroom in here? I have checked up on my make-up sence we left to go to dinner and if my make-up is ruined from running down those stairs and falling I am going to kill Solomon!" You can proboly figure out who said that.

"Well Macey I can help you find it but does anyone have and powdery substance?" Jonas added look for something, or someone!

While they were looking around for a powder idem, I started looking in the closet and found an old book full of notes. When I opened the book it was a journal entry. As I flipped through more of the pages I ended up finding out that each one was filled with different people from different years that had gone to Gallagher and Blackthorne. I turned back to the inside cover, in beautiful pen mishap it wrote,

_I bid everyone of you that is reading this and writing in this journal to have faith that you will be save in here. I am Gilly Gallagher and with me is Brian Blackthorne. We are beginning this journal to write history and remember it. If you have to be in this save room down by the teachers Corters than please write the date of the day you have come, your names, and why you are down here. We bid you safety and good day._

_~Gilly & Brian _

Wow, Gilly and Brian started this book. I flipped to the last written entry, and found that it was...

**Jonas's POV**

I am so extremely mad that I didn't know about this sublevel! Poor Liz she told me that she had full read over every blue print in the library by the third week of school. I wonder if there are more sublevels at Blackthore? I hope so!

While the others were looking for something to find the bathroom door with I had started tapping the wall to see if I could find a hollow space.

"Hey Joe let me help you out there." **THUMP!**Grant said while hitting the wall as loud as a stampede.

Wack! "You bloody idiot! Do you want to be found by the COC**(A/N: Ya it is them! You probaly already figured that out thought!)**"Bex said sounding very pissed

"Sorry I have to go pea really bad so I need to go potty!"Grant said sounding more like a three year old than anything.

"Hey I think I found something"I said as I pushed on a blue colored wall. Sure enuff the wall opened up and reveled a big bathroom.

"Thank God! I think my mascara is running!"Macey said as she sprinted into the bathroom with Grant right behind her trying to get in there before her.

"Hey Cam watch you got there?" My sweet Liz said having alittle bit of her Alabama ascent coming through alittle bit.

**Zach's POV **

As soon as Liz said that sentence Cammie started bursting out in tears. She sat down on the bed and was cluching a book that she got out of no where. I thought that was supposed to be Liz and Jonas that could do that. Any way I went and sat down by her and put my arm around her and she leaned into my chest and sopped for a few more minutes.

When Macey came out she had redone all her make up and look like she was so much happier. Crap, I need to ruin that but right now all I am worrying about is my Gallagher Girl.

"Cammie what is wrong?" Bex asked

"God please stop crying, they don't have much make up in the bathroom." Macey said look worried.

"Um... this is a journal that was started by Gilly and Brian. And well all the people that have to be put in here is supposed to write in it. The..."Cammie was able to say before she got interrupted by Jonas

"What! Can I please have a look at that there could be so much information in there and history that has unawsered questions too!"

"Jonas! Shut up dude you are my best friend but just shut up!" I yelled hoping that might make Cammie laugh just a little and shut him up!

"Any way um the last entry was by our parents. They were Juniors just like we are now. The COC was breaking in and they had to be moved down here." SOB, SOB SOB"So the took a pic of them selves and.." Then she started to cry some more. I took the picture and about broke out into tears like Cammie. I miss my parents so much. Bex smiled when she saw her parents. She looks so much like her mom. I wonder if thats where she got her temper. Abby looked so young too.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~10mins later~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Cammie ended up passing out on my lap from all the crying. I laied her down on the bed and the other girls laid down too and started to take a nap.

"Guys we have to do something. I can't let Mrs. Morgan get killed. She is all Cammie has left and I can't bear see her go through what I have lived. I can let Solomon die either. Or any other teachers. I say we make a plan and go and save them."

"Should we leave the girls here? Bex will be very mad if we do. I really don't want to be slapped again"Grant wispered/yelling the last part.

"We should wake up the girls, Cammie really wants to save her Mom."I replied think when we should have our plan go into the action.

Out of now where we hear a faint sound coming from one of the girls. "No I have to save her. Can't let her go like Dad. Need her. Mom come home. Zach come on wake me up NOW!"

I didn't know if she was dreaming or really tell me to wake her up. "Ok Cam wake up!"

**Bex's POV **

"WHY IN THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP?!" I screamed to Grant as he woke me.

"Baby we are making a plan to save Cammie's Mom so shut up and kiss me."

**SLAP!** " I will kiss you when I want too. Now let me go to the bathroom and I will help."

"Oh my bloody god!"

* * *

**A/N:You like the clifty? I will make a deleted scene out of the losing vote. I am sorry that it has been taking me so long to do these stories but I have tons of homework, softball, and my track coach is making me stay after school to do exersices to get me ready for poll volting. Hope you like it! Please reveiw.**


	6. Chapter 6: Saven The Mom!

**A/N: Ya I know that I am late! Well suck it up! I have a life outside of Fanfic, sorry little tired and short tempered. Ok anyway I have started track so it will take me even longer now, along with softball, and school till like May 27th! It sucks! But anyway hope you like it and I can not for get that I must say a huge thanks to my amazing BETA/editor.....**

**cammiemorganrules! Three cheers for her! **

**Ok one last thing, can you please read the songs because I like added words after like line of a sentence. Yep so enjoy! =)**

* * *

**Every Time**

**Chapter 6:Savin the Mom!**

_**SLAP!** " I will kiss you when I want too. Now let me go to the bathroom and I will help."_

_"Oh my bloody god!" _

**Cammie's POV**

I had just woken up from my nap and and was feeling much better.

"Cam, honey how are you feeling and we need to tell you something." Zach said in a southing voice that made me just want to go back to sleep.

Then I heard a not so southing slap and a very pissed british bombshell/gallagher girl walking to the bathroom. Macey was fixing her hair and make up(of course!) and Liz was booting up her computer so we could start putting out plan into action. Ya I know what it is, I am a spy aren't I. I let them explain it anyways just to give them the satisfaction of trying to be quiet.

**~~~~~~~Skiping the plan part~~~~~~~**

**"**This is going to be bloody awsome! I mean really bloody awsome! We are going to kick some serious COC ass and get Cammie's mom and get Preston back for Mace!" Bex said while vibrating in her chair.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?!"Macey spat back about to reach out across the table and strangle Bex.

"Hey um you guys, ugh, I don't know why I am doing this but like can I like ,ugh, cry again?" I said about to burst into tears.

"Cammie don't cry cus then I will cry" Grant said about in tears.

"What the hell! Grant dude what is wrong with you?"Zach said almost laughing his head off.

"Ok yal I know how to make us girlies feel better! Soul Sister!"Liz said with all of her Alabama acsent coming out. Soul Sister By: Train is our favorite song and it always makes us feel better. Liz has this cool ipod head phone that has four ear phones atached to it.

_Hey, hey_

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains _(Well Mace loves lipstick!)

_I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind_

_Your sweet moonbeam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind _(Bex does like to colide her foot in my stomach in P&E so ya she is one of my kind)

_Hey soul sister, ain't the Mr. Mister on the radio,_

_stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!_

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight_

_Hey, hey_

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me _(I think Liz is more than a one-track mind kinda girl)

_You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny_

_I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest_

_I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio,_

_stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!_

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight_

_The way you can't cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need_

_You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of_

_You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be_

_I want the world to see you be with me_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio,_

_stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!_

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight,_

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight_

_Hey, hey_

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey_

_Tonight_

I know that it is like a weird song but then again we are soul sisters! Any way we had just unlocked the doors and were on our way out. We were making our way upstairs and sent Liz and Jonas to go get the rest of the Jounior class out of their rooms to come and help us. Bex and Grant went to go get more equipment. Knowing Bex it would probably be alot of machine guns!

**Liz's POV**

Jonas were running like crap down the halways undoing the the lasers on the door ways and then breifing the other kids. He was doing the boy's corridor and I got the girls. When I got to Tina she was bombing me with more questions than Bex does with actual bombs. I told her to shut up and go meet Macey by the library.

**Grant's POV**

Bex was running towards the Junior's equitment closet and started grabing all the guns she could carring in the three bags she had. I didn't want to be hit so I didn't argue. I just took the rest of the equitment and made my way to the libary where Macey and hopfully the other kids were.

**Macey's POV**

I was filaling my nails when the group of excited noisy Blackthorne and Gallagher students came running down the hall.

"SHHHH! You nimrods! Be quiet." I hissed.

"Ok Mace, whats the scoop?"Ok Tina was really pissen me off so I will piss her off now and not tell her.

"Ugh well all I am going to tell you that COC is here and Cammie's mom is in trouble so we are going to save her so shut up and when Bex and Grant get back here take a well what ever they grabbed so just shut up!" I whispered yelled but then again I almost yelled most of it.

"Ok we are here. Everyone take a gun and well I really didn't see what else they had in there so ask Grant" Bex said as she took out the biggest guns for us and left the smaller ones for the rest of the class.

**Zach's POV**

Me and Cammie were making our way up to Rachel's office. Thankfully we had guns already and didn't have to wait for Bex. We took the biggest ones but Bex will live. We were just in time because what we heard next was well....scary.

**Rachel's POV**

I was hoping that Cammie wasn't planing anything stupid! I was fighting three men and had just knocked one out so two now. I was just about to be be grabed and pulled down when someone came up behind my attacher and knocked him out. Abby? ABBY! "Ab what are you doing here?"

"You think my older sister and favorite one would get to kick serious COC ass with out me? **A/N: Sound like anyone you know?**

I was about to make a snappy comment back to that when my world went black.

I woke up and my internal clock said that it was 9:00 at night. I was tied up my desk chair with Joe and Abby tied up beside me. I awoke them both and Joe spit blood out of his moth. YUCK! A brood sholdered, tall man walked in and I immediately recognized who he was. He was the man who broke into my house while Cam was sleeping.

**Flashback**

Cammie was five years old and she had been asleep for about an hour now and Chris and I had just setled in for a nice movie. I had heard movment up in her room think that she had fallin out of bed again when I heard her scream. I didn't even have to look at Chris to know that he had headed into the yard to see what was going on. I grabbed a gun hidden up on the top shelf,(Cammie may of been young but she could shoot a gun.) and ran up stairs. When I got up there Cammie was trying to fight a man at lease three times her size. I couldn't help but smile, untill I saw him pull out a gun! "Cammie!" I screamed.

"It is ok mommy I got him." Cam said sounding so sure of her self.

I couldn't let my daughter get killed so I just jumped it and took him down in about a min. What. I was one of the best spies in the CIA!

"Mommy I told you I had him! But thanks!"

"Your welcome sweet pea, lets go see how your dad is coping?"

"ok!"

**End of flashback**

I never knew what had happend to the man, all I know is that HQ took care of him. Well they didn't do so well!

"Ahhh Mrs. Morgan, It has been a few years, how are you? Now if you just tell me where the beautiful children are I will leave your precious little school alone and not kill anyone."

"Well it is good to see you too! I just have no what you are talking about."

"Funny! You know what I am talking about! Where is Goode, Baxter, Sutton, McHenry, Newman, Williams, and your beautiful little girl?"

"Who?"

Slap! Then he pulled out a gun and amed it right at Abby. I didn't show any emotion but I was scared half to death!

"Tell me where they are or your sister dies!"

I couldn't loose Abby, not now! Then I heard the door get kicked down, took them long enough, but I will have to kill Cammie if she makes it through this.

**Cammie's POV**

We were about to pull open the door when the whole Jouniors class came with a bombox. I knew that Tina was the one who had brought it because for one she likes to have back ground music and two we were going to dominate!

"Tina what is the music for?"I asked because well you never know with Tina.

"Just thought we would add a little TICK TOCK to our fight!" Tina added and did I mention she is one of the biggest Ke$ha fans ever!

"Ok just come on." Zach said getting pretty annoyed with Tina by now.

Just as I had opened the door I heared a click that sounded like a gun being loaded. Oh crap I thought to myself! Then I saw him, a big heavy set guy who I remember trying to take down when I was 5! He had almost kidnaped me! I wanted revenge and hey, wasn't HQ supost to get rid of him anyway?

"Well hello Mr. McKnight, it has been a few years, did you miss me?" I asked trying to act as cute as possible but then again acting is Bex's key thing!

"Miss Morgan well haven't you grown up nicely. You look just like your father. Blue eyes, dirty blond hair, and your sarcasm!"

"YOU" Zach said out of know where. "you tried to kidnap me at age 9! You were the first people who tried to kill my parents!"

"Ahhhh Zachery, how brave you look. Still see you have that wonderful mask of yours. May I ask you if Miss Morgan over here has any real importance to you?"

Zach didn't answer, he just stared coldly at McKnight trying to win the stare down they were having. Then at lease 30 more men in black suits came out of the windows and I knew we would have a nice fight in frount of us.

"So let it begin." Bex said loading the gun. Oh great, did I mention that you should never let Bex loose with a gun that can shoot 30 bullets at in one minute right after she had had a Mt. Dew! We were screwed because I could tell by the crazed look in her eyes that she had just chuged one.

Tina started the music and we all new that that was our cue to start.

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy _(Does p Diddy wake up fellin like Kesha when I thought as I started to untie my mom.)  
_(Hey, what up girl?)_  
_Put my glasses on, I'm out the door - I'm gonna hit this city (Let's go)_  
_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_  
_Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back (_ That is true for some spies.)  
_I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes (Oh Macey)_  
_Trying on all our clothes, clothes_  
_Boys blowing up our phones, phones _(That is so a Jonas and Liz aleart right there!)  
_Drop-toping, playing our favorite cds_  
_Pulling up to the parties_  
_Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
_DJ, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, I'mma fight (_We were fighting and to match the next line the sun was starting to peek through)  
_'Til we see the sunlight_  
_Tick tock, on the clock_  
_But the party don't stop no_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer_  
_Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here_  
_Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger_  
_But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger _( Hahahaha cool like all of us at that moment ended up kicking the people we were trying to take down)  
_I'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk_  
_Boys trying to touch my junk, junk_  
_Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk_  
_Now, now - we goin' til they kick us out, out_  
_Or the police shut us down, down_  
_Police shut us down, down_  
_Po-po shut us down- (_The Police could never know what was going on behind are Ivy colored walls!)  
_Don't stop, make it pop_  
_DJ, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, I'mma fight_  
_'Til we see the sunlight_  
_Tick tock, on the clock_  
_But the party don't stop no_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
_DJ, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, I'mma fight_  
_'Til we see the sunlight_  
_Tick tock, on the clock_  
_But the party don't stop no_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_

_DJ, you build me up_  
_You break me down_  
_My heart, it pounds_  
_Yeah, you got me_  
_With my hands up_  
_You got me now_  
_You gotta that sound_  
_Yea, you got me_  
_DJ, you build me up_  
_You break me down_  
_My heart, it pounds_  
_Yeah, you got me_  
_With my hands up_  
_Get your hands up_  
_Put your hands up_

_No, the party don't start until I walk in _(I hadn't noticed it untill then that Aunt Abby had left and she just walked back in with the rest of the teachers and she proudly sang along with that line!)

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
_DJ, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, I'mma fight_  
_'Til we see the sunlight_  
_Tick tock, on the clock_  
_But the party don't stop no_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
_DJ, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, I'mma fight_  
_'Til we see the sunlight_  
_Tick tock, on the clock_  
_But the party don't stop no_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_

We had finnaly finish off all of them except McKnight. Both Zach, Mom, Soloman, Abby, and me were pointing our guns at him and the rest of the people were ready to pounce on him if he tried anything sneaky.

"I have waited years for this! You about killed my parents! Hell you probably did!"Zach yelled about to pull the triger!

"Zach don't." I said in a calm but sturn voice.

"Yes Zachery don't. You know what brings people over to our side? REVENGE! I can tell you have a lot of that. That is why you belong on this side with me, your uncle."

WHAT THE HELL!

* * *

**A/N: Wooohhhhhhhhhhhoooooo! Didn't see that one comin now did ya? Don't worry they will save Preston soon enuff!**


	7. Chapter 7:Say No!

**A/N: Hope you guys like the chapter, so sorry that it is taking me forever to update somtimes but I have alot going on right now and just 7 more weeks of school left for me so almost there! Thanks again to my amazing BETA cammiemorganrules! So enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Every Time**

**Chapter 7:**

_"Yes Zachery don't. You know what brings people over to our side? REVENGE! I can tell you have a lot of that. That is why you belong on this side with me, your uncle."_

_WHAT THE HELL!_

**Zach's POV**

What! The! Hell! This guy is no way in hell my Uncle! He doesn't even look like Goode! And in he is not even good(e)! At all! NO! God I think I am having a mental break down!

"Zach what is he talking about?" Cammie said voice trembaling.

"McKnight, what are you talking about, I am Zach's godfather, I grew up with the Goode family, I would know if there was another brother." Thank god for Solomon somtimes.

"Shit I forgot about you Solomon! Fine mabye I am not his uncle! I am his father!" McKnight said smiling coldly at me.

"No your not! My parents went on a mission when I was 11 and never came home! You don't look anything like him and even if you were wearing a discise you still don't look like him" What is this guy smoking?!

"Oh my sweet little boy, I have missed seeing you grow up. Ok I give in I am not your father, I did kill him though." That put a huge whole in my heart and who is this guy really?!

"But I am your Uncle, I am your mother's long lost brother, well step brother. But Zachery you can still join me, join the COC become who you were meant to be. Not some spy, but a COC spy. Help us take over the world and maybe we will even let you rule." Oh, because that would make it all the better!! Sereiously what is this guy smoking!

"Zach don't!" Cammie cried from the corner where see was watching from.

"Ya man, come on don't do this, come on don't go to the dark side!" Grant said trying not to laugh thankfully Bex went over and hit him and then told me not to do anything stupid that would hurt Cammie cus then she would hurt me.

"Ha yes Ms. Morgan, we don't want to hurt her, we just want her. Zach if you come with me you can have Cammie all to yourself, no one getting in your way, not even Jimmy, isn't that his name?" McKnight purred to me. I think I smell crack on teeth?

"His name is Josh!" Cammie cried for about the hundreth time.

"Can I please just take him out now! We wouldn't have to worry about him!" Wow Abby, now that is a real spy for ya.

"No, Abby he could be usefull just knock him out for now." The headmistress said, while the whole time giving McKnight a death glare.

Right as Abby was about to knock McKnight out he knocked her out, and grabed the gun and pointed it right at Cammie!

**Cammie's POV**

Oh

My

Gosh!

I can't belive that he was Zach's sorta Uncle! Abby is right we should just kill him now. But then again Mom was right too, he could be useful. I was deep in thought about how Bex and I coudl inflick pain so he will tell us what we want to know. But then Abby was knocked out and well he took her gun and pointed it right at me. God why does this always happen to me! All I want to do is just go save Preston have Macey be really happy then go to sleep!

"Zach just come with me and I won't kill your precious girlfriend." McKnight hissed at Zach.

I gave Zach the just-let-me-die look. Then he gave me the I-would-have-to-die-first look.

"Fine I will go with you but just don't kill anyone." Zach really is my night in shiny armer, but I won't let him.

"Take me instead, you guys want me the most anyway." I said with worried eyes.

"Cammie No!"

"Zach yes, just take everyone and keep them safe."

"Yes, Zach just let your little girlfriend come with me." replied McKnight.

Zach steped away from the door reluctently and gave me a worried look. Right as we were turning the corner of the Hall of History when Anna shot a taser gun and hit McKnight right on the heart!

"Whoohoo! Go Anna! I didn't know you had it in you. Uh Tina, if you don't mind just make sure the guy is alive." I said still stunded

"Ya probobly be a good idea." Tina said

"Cammie don't ever do that again!" Zach said almost crying.

Wow Zach crying wow!

"Zach I am fine, just were you using coms?"

"Duh we are spies Cammie!" Grant said about to be hit by three times.

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP!

"I am going to bed before we go save Preston." I said feeling like I was about to fall asleep right there.

"Good night Gallagher girl"

"Good night Zach."

"Hey Cammie,"

"Ya Zach,"

"You know I will be there for you every time right."

"Ya I know."


	8. Chapter 8:France

********

**A/N: Hey guys! So I know you are all pretty pissed at me but I am soooo sorry. I have major writers block so ya. And no school started so that doesn't help. BIG THANKS TO MY BETA! Hope you love it. So sorry its short but hey its somthing.**

* * *

Every Time

Chapter 8

_You know I will be there for you every time right."_

_"Ya I know."_

**Macey's POV**

I don't know actually how I will be able to sleep but I will be able to some how. I am in a way for really really scard for Preston. I might hate him so much somtimes but then again, he has a big place in my heart. And I think that he just might no it.

"He is amazing." Wait did I just say that out loud?

"Who is amazing?" Bex asked looking very courious. Liz shut the book she was holding and looked at me. Cam looked up from lying on her bed and all eyes were on me.

"S..Solomon. Solomon is an amazing spy." I stuttered. Dang it Macey! What kind of lie is that?

"YOU BIG FAT LAIR!" She said in her singingly teasing voice. Damn! I knew she wouldn't believe it and wasn't planning on believing it.

"No! He is an amazing spy." I said sticking to my cover story, even though solomon actually is an amazing spy. Just, I was talking about Preston.

"Yes, but you were talking about someone else! YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT PRESTON!" Crud.

"NO!"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"OK Bex I am done argueing with you. I need to finish packing Lizzie's stuff for the mission now." Bex flashed a victory smile, Liz groaned because I was packing, and Cammie landed again, face first in the pillow.

Bex became quiet except for the little bit of chanting that she was 'occasionally' or well for Bex, say, Macey loves Preston." Over and over again. I'd slap her but she has eyeliner in her hand and well eyeliner can be VERY dangerous in a girls hand. Especially a spy girl.

**Preston's POV**

"Where am I?"

**Cammie's POV**

We were all seated on the plane waiting for it to take off when my mom got on to say her good byes and wish us luck. We will have to cling to our legends the whole way through this mission.

**~16 hrs. later~**

We landed in Dijon, France. Since it was summer in France we decided to walk to the hotel and get familiar with our surroundings. Of course thanks to Bex and Grant we had to stop at a cafe. E_ventually_ we made it to the hotel and checked in. Thankfully my mom booked us the whole top level of the hotel so we each had our own rooms and had a room for the computers, wepons, and a big loundge room to cook and hang out.

**The next day Zach's POV**

Me and the boys decided to let the girls sleep in and we went to the store to get some food to cook in the kitchen/hang out room.

While me and Jonas got food and other supplies that we thought we needed, Grant was flirting with french women. Ahhh just wait till I tell Bex. Sweet revenge. You may ask why I need revenge? Don't know yet, but I will figure something out.

"Dude! French woman are soooo HOT!" Grant said with his eyes popping out of his head as a group of french cough *slut* cough girls passed us. Grant followed them with his head until they were out of sight, and then he was dazed.

"Grant you know when Bex finds out she is going to freak out on you. You might not even be able to look at her." Jonas replied as he tried not to look at them too. Jonas was right. I think I might just be the responsible boyfriend here. Well...maybe. But just don't tell Cammie.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Working on I do. So go press the little green button down there and tell me what you think. Feel free to give me any ideas. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9: Hot french woman and roses

**A/N: Ok so I had this half writen then haahah writers block came back and well it got deleted. Oh well. Hope you guys love it and I will start right away on I do. Love you all.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Every Time

_"Dude! French women are soooo HOT!" Grant said with his eyes popping out of his head as a group of french cough *slut* cough girls passed us. Grant followed them with his head until they were out of sight, and then he was dazed._

_"Grant you know when Bex finds out she is going to freak out on you. You might not even be able to look at her." Jonas replied as he tried not to look at them too. Jonas was right, however, he was having a little trouble too. I think I might just be the responsible boyfriend here. Well...maybe. But just don't tell Cammie._

**Bex's POV**

"Where in the hell have you been?" Man, I was pissed. I was look foward to my good morning kiss from my sexy greek god!

"No, where honey. Just getting some food." Hmmm he said it too quickly but you know I was about to complian but he kissed me. AWWW!

"Ya, Zach where have you been?" Cammie cooed from the bathroom. We stopped kissing. I wanted to hear what Mr. Goode would say. Cammie had just woken up and well was a little grumpy, so Zach my friend, choose your words carfully.

"Like Grant said, we were shopping. " Zach said look perfectly innocent. " Unlike Grant who was staring at girls asses the whole time."

"WTF!" That man can die.

**Grant's POV**

"Bex, honey he is lying. It was really Jonas!" Ok good, got that one off of my plate.

"Jonas, you have some explaining to do!"Liz yelled just waking up.

**Jonas's POV**

Grant you suck!

"Lizzy you know I would never do that! You know I wouldn't. Grant is just trying to blame it on me because Zach pinned it on him, when Zach was the only one staring!" Grant nodded his head in agreement, and I hoped we were off the hook.

**Zach's POV**

Dam it. And to think I was the only one who wasn't starring. Jerks. "What do you mean Zach was staring?" Ohhh Cammie didn't get a good night sleep. Crap. Grant and Jonas suck. I think I like Preston the best now.

"Cammie! You know I love you. You can blame anything else on me but you know I would never cheat on you! I love you tooooo much." I said.

"Ya what ever! I'm going back to bed." Shit. now we are going have to text, because God forbid I would be allowed into her room now.

**A/N: Ok so Z will be Zach and C will be Cammie and if I decide to add more people you can most likely figure out who they are.**

Z- Cam?

C- WHAT?

Z- You don't really believe I would cheat on you right?

C- Zach I really don't even know any more. With you being all secretive an all and then with your mom and ya...

Z- Who gives a shit about my mom! That doesn't mean I don't love you!

C- But I don't know any more Zach! You don't act like it!

Z- Let me show you.

C- How?

**Cammie's POV**

The next thing I know my door is being beat down with Zach standing there like the cocky arrogant fool he is.

I roll my eyes as he brings a boqua of my favorite white roses behind his back.

" Ibought these for you at the store."

I got up and kiss him just so lightly.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

**Macey's POV**

I don't really want to get up today. I am about to belch. Ya I feel like shit. And no I am not PMSING. I just, I MISS PRESTON! There I admit it. I miss him. Hmm I hope he is ok. He is most likely in the fetal position crying. Oh well be there soon baby.

* * *

**A/N: Well it took me a long time to write this. Hope you like it and please review. Oh and they guys blaming the things on each other ya well there are these guys in my English and Lit class who do that. IT IS HALARIOUS! Ok. Love you all bye!**


End file.
